


Pregnancy Scare

by AMNigma



Series: Assassin's Lady Universe [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Comedy, Crack, F/M, Family Fluff, Funny, Misunderstandings, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: This can be read as a STAND ALONE. You don't have to read the other parts of the universe to understand this. As long as you know both the Miraculouse Ladybug and DC fandom enough.The Miraculous Team and the Batfamily has a meeting every now and then to update each side of what has been happening. One such meeting, Marinette's boyfriend and bestfriends aren't in the meeting. Until they do arrive with a positive pregnancy test they all found in Mari's bedroom.





	Pregnancy Scare

It was supposed to be a prank. That was all. They were all gathered there to meet up give needed reports to one another. Mingle, even, but it was also Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s birthday. His beloved. So, of course, he planned to surprise her. They all did. But Damian did not expect to be the one who’s surprised. 

“What’s that?” Chloe Bourgeois, or Queen Bee as she likes to be called, asked from a few feet away as they were preparing the bluenette’s room. 

Currently, everyone was already at the meeting place in the blonde’s family hotel. Everyone except three people. The Bourgeois heiress, her girlfriend, the dragon fencer -- who is currently the one checking for possible intruders as they prepare the surprise -- and him. 

The plan was to scatter a trail of roses to the rooftop where Damian would be waiting with a flight suit to bring Mari to the actual venue, but while doing so, a massive discovery made him rethink his life choices from now on. 

“Is that a-” he heard the blonde woman say from behind him now. “Shit.” 

~~

It was supposed to be a regular Tuesday meeting with all the Parisian heroes and the batfamily for the joint partnership they agreed on. Easy, right? 

Well, if all of those people were normal human beings then maybe everything would go just _ peachy _. But of course, all these crazy people in the meeting were weirdly close to each other, so it was always bound to go wrong. Marinette should have known that. 

“Will you just decide already!” Jason screamed at the top of his lungs as he asked Felix from right across him. Marinette groaned as she massaged her forehead, she wanted her exasperation to be shown in plain sight. 

The blonde-haired aspiring lawyer seemed to relish in taking his sweet time, flicking through the pages of the menu with silent murmurs, “Order elsewhere then, we can start now while I think of what I want.” 

The decision and indirect order irked the Red Hood. Marinette could almost see a visible fuse pop out of the vigilante’s head. 

Wishing for any kind of distraction to stop this -- _ anything _at all -- Marinette covered her head with her hands. 

“--inette!”

Each and every person inside the room reached for their weapons. Barbara held onto her fork. She started on a house salad before any of them ordered and Marinette knew that despite the lack of gunpowder and sharpness on the fork, the 33-year-old redhead can still kill someone with the piece of cutlery alone without having to stand up from where she was sitting. 

Looking at the door, where the noise was coming from, everyone anticipated an attack. The door was broken into, and the seams snapped. It was Chloe Bourgeois, Kagami was following from her side with -- was that _ Damian _? -- someone. Marinette felt the urge to drop-kick her best friend. 

The blonde who came in from the door, who was wearing her superhero costume, was furious. She was Marinette’s partner in crime, confidant and one of the best friends she’s ever had, so she knew that Chloe won’t be angry for no reason.

“What in the world is this?” the rage in her voice was phenomenal, if the situation was different and they were in a private setting, Marinette might have even laughed. Chloe doesn’t get angry at Marinette. Angry for her, sure, but never at. Ever.

She was holding a stick-like figure that Marinette couldn’t pinpoint what, but she decided to humor her. “A plastic stick?” she guessed, amused.

“I don’t have time for your jokes, Dupain-Cheng,” Marinette could see the steam from coming out of the Queen Bee.

“Bourgeois,” Bruce approached her best friend calmly, “I understand you are upset but this meeting is not something anyone could just--”

Before the bat family patriarch could finish his statement, Chloe threw what she was holding onto the table. Everyone who was sat, including Marinette, guarded themselves as a precaution. Anything can happen in these cases. 

After a moment, Steph, who was holding a menu of her own, looked at what Chloe was getting angry about. “A pregnancy test?”

Marinette raised a brow as she moved her chair nearer to the table to take a look. Why was Chloe holding a pregnancy test at a time like this? And why the hell is she asking Marinette about it anyway?

“What is this about, Chlo?” another man in the room asked calmly, it was Luka. 

Coming from the entrance of the room, Kagami answered. “We found it in Marinette’s room.”

A simultaneous, “What?” was asked all over the room.

For a moment, Marinette understood the implications of the misunderstanding this has caused. In her defense, the test was not hers, it was from Mylene, who wanted to take it somewhere private without Ivan’s knowledge. Of course, as a supportive friend, Marinette wouldn’t out Mylene even if she could. But everyone in the room now thought that it was hers.

It was laughable. Marinette figured that she should at least explain herself. She racked her brain for an excuse that wouldn’t seem like an excuse. As she did, the silence everyone held stopped and everyone spoke at once.

“I’m going to be a grandfather?”

“Marinette’s Pregnant? Ladybug? With a baby?”

“Yes!”

“A baby Jason. I’m so proud.”

“They’re going to name it after _ me _, not you.”

“Congratulations! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.”

“Fuck, I don’t have a number to the baby department. How many diapers do we need for a child anyway? Ack! We need an OB first, dammit, I don’t have their number either. Ah!”

And a lot more statements Mari was not able to keep track of. Frankly, she no longer wanted to. She looked at his beau from where she last saw him, by the hanging door, and saw that he was crying. 

Standing from her seat, she decided to come near, but she was stopped by Chloe, “Where do you think you’re going, Miss?”

“Mari, you’re not allowed to stand. It might hurt the baby.”

“Baby? Hurt? No. Mari, where do you need to go? I’ll carry you.”

Marinette groaned. If there was a contest for the most dramatic people, it would be a tie between everyone in this room, that’s for sure. 

“Damian?” she decided to call and she saw the guy look up at her. He was wearing his Robin costume, but his mask was off. His eyes were bloodshot and there were tears flowing on his face. Marinette’s frustration shot up. “Are you actually crying?”

Hiccuping, the Robin bawled. “What if I won’t be a good father? What if I fail? What if I treat them horribly? I don’t know what to do, my love. I love you so much. Dear god, I do, but- but- I’m not-”

Wanting to put an end to this, she shouted while still being pushed back to her seat. “I’m not pregnant!”

Another bout of silence covered the room. Well, not silence exactly since there were a few people crying - Damian, Dick, and Bruce to be exact-, but no one was speaking, so she continued. 

“It’s from a friend of mine, she just took the test in my room and we talked about it, geez.”

“Oh, so you’re not pregnant?” Chloe asked as if he wasn’t just about to declare a war a second ago. 

Marinette shook her head. Chloe chuckled, goddamn chuckled like a middle school child who made a mistake on a project like she wasn’t just a crazed rage lunatic just a moment ago. 

“Of course you’re not.” The blonde laughed and everyone glared at him, “Sorry, sorry. My mistake.”

“Wait, why would your friend take a test in your room?” 

Marinette raised a brow and Kagami was the one who answered. “Not that it’s any of your business, Mr. Thomas, but is it not enough to be assured that the Ladybug and Robin don’t have a child together, yet?” The calculated tone of Kagami was enough to chill the entire room. 

“Now, now, don’t be so angry,” Chloe started to walk to the door, where Kagami and Damian were. “We’re sorry for interrupting, go on with your meeting.”

As they were about to leave, it as Marinette’s turn to hold them.

“Wait,” she said holding the wrist of the blonde heiress before she could escape. “You’re part of this meeting, too. But you said you had a date with Kagami.” the bluenettes locked eyes with each other. “What were you doing in my room?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Oh Kwami, That's A Lot Of Surprises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520566) by [Dedicated_Duckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedicated_Duckling/pseuds/Dedicated_Duckling)


End file.
